Don't Be An Idiot Justin
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Can Alex stop Justin from making the biggest mistake of his life?


Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP

* * *

Justin was the wizard prince. As such he knew that he had to follow the rule. It had to be about getting everything right. Any mistake was unacceptable. He couldn't tolerate anything wrong. It would throw everything off balance. He refused to let that happen. It would be a disaster in his mind. Justin was the wizard prince and he knew his responsibility had to take priority over his feelings. Feelings lie after all. He was able to do that quite easily until the day that he wasn't.  
Juliet had joined the dark side. Take care of Gorog was the easy part. Alex and Max helped so it became a piece of cake. Juliet was a different story. Every logical thought in his mind told him that she had screwed up. She should have resisted Gorog's influence. It wasn't right that this happened. This should not... no it **could not **go unpunished. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else who avoided Gorog's influence. It was no different then if anyone else did this. Alex... or Max... even his mom and dad would have suffered for that 'sin' against the wizard world. She was no exception. She couldn't be an exception.  
Yes he loved her but he loved Alex too (as much of a pain in the butt as she was) and if Alex did what Juliet did she would be in the underworld. How could he hold Juliet to less of a slandered then he would hold anyone else to? It would be unfair and he couldn't let that happen. Juliet **had **to go to the underworld. It was the only fair thing. It would kill him but he couldn't be unfair. He tried to speak but it felt as if hot bile stopped the words from coming out.

"Justin I'm so sorry," Juliet said tears pooling in her eyes, "I was under his influence."

_Don't be stupid, _Alex said sending him a thought, _You love her and you can't be without her_.

_Alex I know that, Justin thought back as Alex froze everything, but she was influenced by Gorog. It wouldn't be fair not to hold her to the same slandered as I would hold anyone else to_

Oh wow, she's not perfect, Alex thought, GET OVER IT. What about you?

What about me, Justin thought

Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Why am I thinking instead of talking," she said, "time is frozen so nobody can here us. Justin let me tell you this because **I am **your sister and I do love you. I have gone through the same thing you have been through-"

"Are you saying I should go through it again," Justin asked, "Alex that's a wonderful idea."  
She slapped him. It wasn't hard but it was to the point.

"Justin will you shut up and let me talk for a minute. Thank you. You know something. If you're going to hold her to that standard you should remember that YOU also did things that would have brought YOU to the underworld."

"No I didn't," Justin said, "When did I ever do anything that would have earned me the underworld."

"1996. I was 4. You were 6. You super glued me to my bed using magic and I couldn't get up for three days. Mom burned your butt for that remember? Even **I **felt bad for you and **I WAS THE ONE YOU PRANKED!**"

"I was six," Justin said, "That was different."

"1998 you were 8 and I was 6. You put a spell on me to cause me to fail my magic test. I was humiliated during the flying part of the test. I was the laughing stock-"

"Again **I was a child. Juliet is over 1,000 years old.**"

"Justin come on... okay what about the time that you hit me for something I didn't even do and then put a spell on me so I would remember it differently then it happened and I got in double the trouble."

"Okay," Justin admitted, "That was pretty bad but still Alex I can't just let this one go. There has to be some type of-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES JUSTIN WILL YOU STOP BEING THE 'WIZARD PRINCE' AND START BEING JUSTIN. Not everything is as black and white as you want it to be."

"I can't stop being the wizard prince Alex any more then you can stop being you"

"Justin when I look at you do you know what I see?"

"No. What do you see," Justin asked.

"I see my big brother. I see the boy that cheered me up and made me feel better when I was having an awful day. I see the boy who always was there to pick me up and stop me from falling. I saw the person who walked me to and from school Justin when I look at you I don't see the wizard prince. Yes you are the wizard prince but do you know what I know?"

_Not a lot, _Justin thought to himself.

"I heard that thought," Alex teased.

"Sorry. What do you know?"

"I know that no matter what you love me. I know as stupid as I can be and I have been stupid; you and I both know that but as stupid as I can be sometimes you **love me **and you always will. I know that when I'm down I can count on you to lift me up. You've gotten me out of more jams then a jelly sandwich"

Justin paused.

"Come to think of it I had an off time too," he admitted.

"See," Alex smiled.

"Yes," Justin said, "Thank you Alex."  
The scene unfroze"

"Justin I'm so sorry. I was under his influence"

"Who cares," he said, "You're here"


End file.
